Jesse James
Jesse James Lynch III Statistics Real name Jesse James Lynch III Height 6 ft 3 in Weight 237 lb Date of birth December 13, 1982 Place of birth Nashville, TN Date of death Place of death Resides Baltimore, MD Billed from Nashville, TN Trainer Luke Starr, Mike Duncan, Cledus Winthrup Current federation(s) Old Line Wrestling Previous federation(s) Handled by Joe In-ring debut Fall, 2003 Jesse James Lynch III (born December 13, 1982), better known by his ring name “the Outlaw” Jesse James is an American professional wrestler currently working for Old Line Wrestling. Biography Jesse James Lynch III was born December 13, 1982, in Nashville, TN. As the grandson of Jesse James Lynch (better known as Sylvester “the Baron” VonKrakl), the cousin of Edward James Lynch (Jim Furnace) and the nephew of 21 time World Champion Jonathon James (Jack) Lynch, he was pro wrestling royalty before he ever stepped foot in the squared circle. But he didn't immediately follow his forebears professionally. For the majority of his young life he wasn’t even aware of his family heritage. The bastard son of a bastard son of the patriarch of the Lynch family, was raised by his single mother having never met his father. It wasn’t until he was sixteen when Jesse learned who his family was. With his father and grandfather both long dead, Jesse never even bothered to seek out his uncle, figuring that the Lynch’s did not care about him. That was not necessarily the case however, as Jack Lynch had no idea that he had a half-brother yet alone a nephew. In the outlaw spirit of his lineage, Jesse James ran away from home soon after his sixteenth birthday, never finishing High School and drifted around the country working odd jobs as a mechanic, a tattoo artist and even the drummer of a rockabilly band and the frontman of a punk band. It wasn’t until late 2003 facing the prospect of steep child support payments that the thought of a career in pro wrestling had even crossed his mind. A crooked promoter in Texarkana had learned of Jesse’s lineage and had talked him into capitalizing on his family name. Thus the extremely raw, Jesse Lynch spent the next year wrestling in bingo halls and state fairs around the deep south. Jesse was in a tight spot. While his name, face, and uncanny athletic ability almost guaranteed him work in front of a thriving southern pro-wrestling audience, he had no formal schooling in the art of professional wrestling. Enter Shawn Andrews. While working as a mechanic on the set of the USA network film Hells Angel a biopic of Sonny Barger, Jesse James befriended the films star, Shawn Andrews. The two became good friends as Andrews saw a younger albeit slightly cockier version of himself in the brash young Jesse James. Shawn Andrews offered up his pearls of wisdom on the wrestling business as well as life in general, and the younger James was eager to soak it all up. Andrews had offered to set up a first time meeting between James and his lost uncle Jack Lynch, but James refused, still carrying a chip on his shoulder from his upbringing outside of his family. So Andrews did the next best think and sent Jesse James down to Moon Creek Texas to train with Luke Starr, Mike Duncan, and the Wrangler at the Texas Championship Wrestling Academy. Now the eminently marketable, yet defiantly unpredictable Jesse James Lynch has returned from his training and is making his proper debut on the wrestling scene via Old Line Wrestling. Only time will tell if the self-proclaimed Outlaw’s star will shine as bright or brighter then that of his forbearers, or if it will slip into wrestling obscurity. Wrestling information Name: “the Outlaw” Jesse James Real Name: Jesse James Lynch III Date of Birth: December 13, 1982 Gender: Male Height: 6’3” Weight: 237 lbs. Hometown: Nashville, TN Alignment: Heel Leaning Tweener Gimmick: Modern-day cowboy Theme Music: “Straight To Hell” by Hank III Appearance: Jesse is very athletically built, keeping himself in excellent physical condition and sporting almost no body fat. He has a light natural southern tan, with shoulder length dirty blonde hair and rugged yet boyish good looks and full sleeve tattoos on both arms. Outside the ring he’s a faithful pair of Levi’s, T-shirt and boots kind of guy. Ring Attire: His in-ring attire normally consists of black mid-calf-high wrestling boots and black full-length wrestling tights with silver lettering down the side stating "OUTLAW." He also normally wears white athletic tape around his wrists. Sometimes he’ll come to the ring wearing a T-Shirt, which he throws into the crowd. Favorite Moves: Running Bulldog Head smash into turnbuckle Side Leg Trip Takedown Over the Shoulder Arm Drag Body Slam Side Piledriver Super Northern Lights Bomb Single Leg Powerbomb Underhook Powerbomb Super Fall Away Slam Stretch Slam Tilt-A-Whirl Slam Trademark Moves: Flying Clothesline (The Lariat) Brainbuster DDT Underhook Face-first piledriver 3/4 Face Lock Snap Ringrope Clothesline Finishers: Tennessee Slam (¾-facelock bulldog a.k.a Ace Crusher.) James has the ability to execute this move from any position even out of desperation in some cases. Three Strengths 1) Ability. Pro wrestling is in his blood and James has indescribable “it” factor. He is a quick learner and is eager to soak up all the knowledge of the sport that is thrown his way. 2) Athleticism. James has few peers when it comes to sheer physical talent. He can wrestle cruiserweights or heavyweights and always put on an awe inspiring show for the crowd. 3) Youth & Heart. Jesse James is determined to become best of the Lynch clan. Three Weaknesses: 1) Temper. Jesse James has a short fuse this coupled with his relative inexperience causes him to make rookie mistakes. 2) Bravado. Jesse James Lynch can be a little too arrogant for his own good sometimes. 3) Inexperience. Despite being the grandson and nephew of two legendary wrestlers Jesse James did not have the luxury of being raised around the business. He has all of, if not more of the Lynch family talent, but none of the knowledge of the business. Category:Wrestlers Category:OLW Wrestlers Category:American characters Category:1982 births